His Eyes, Her Smile
by PinkElephant42
Summary: Fluffy RonHermione oneshot. Ron and Hermione may love each other, but will either be brave enough to admit it?


Disclaimer: I do not own Hermione, Ron, or any other part of JK Rowling's world.

Thanks to my beta, Winnett : )

> > >

His Eyes

I've never felt like this before. I've had crushes, like any normal teenage girl, but with him it's different.

When I look into his eyes I'm overwhelmed. His eyes admit a longing for real affection that he hasn't experienced yet. An affection that I am ready and willing to give, if he would only say he wants me.

When he smiles at me, the butterflies begin. I want to hold him, take care of him. When he's upset or sick, the motherly instinct kicks in and I will do everything in my power to make it right.

He is irritating and highly uncultured. Despite the way Mrs. Weasley raised him, he has no manners or sense of decency at all. Yet he can be absolutely charming, even if he doesn't realize it.

He always knows what to say to cheer me up and he has this way of making me recognize what's important. I would probably die old and lonely in the library if it weren't for him.

He's been a wonderful friend, loyal to a fault for both me and Harry. He is big on family, though he pretends he doesn't like his brothers. We all see through him.

He's cute too, and he cleans up rather well. Not that looks matter. It's all supposed to be about personality, right? Good looks must count for something, though.

I know more spells than any of the other students at Hogwarts. I excell at a wide variety of subjects. I could make advanced potions years ago that many of my peers still can't brew. I've read more books than I can ever hope to count and I absorb the information from them.

Love, however, is completely unfamiliar to me. I don't know what to do, how to handle it. Should I approach him? What if he rejects me? I don't know if I could handle that.

This is silly. I should just tell him. It's _Ron_, he's one of my best friends. It may be a bit awkward, but he'll understand.

I'm going.

Really.

Alright, I'm stalling. What do I say? Hi Ron, I'm secretly in love with you, please be my boyfriend? No. That sounds so desperate!

Am I really that desperate? I suppose I'm afraid of losing him before I even get a chance with him. It's not like I don't have reason after what he did with Lavender.

I've just never been this nervous about a boy before. Okay, think Hermione. You're good at that.

I could say that though we started out as friends, my feelings for him have progressed. Yes, that sounds intelligent and rational.

Okay, definitely going this time.

> > >

Her Smile

I've never felt like this before. I've had crushes, I've had relationships that failed. I've made out with a few girls. I've even been stalked by one.

But with her, it's different. When I look into her eyes I see all the intellect in the world, but when she smiles at me, I remember that she is just a normal teenage girl. She may be the brightest witch of our age, but she needs love and attention like anyone else.

I want to hold her, protect her. I would spend every day with her in my arms, kissing those sweet lips, running my hands through that wavy hair. She doesn't like her hair, and tries so hard to straighten and control it, but it looks beautiful on her.

She is beautiful. She probably doesn't realize it, but she always was to me. When she is happy, her face lights up, and when she is upset, she gets this adorable, pouty look.

When she is upset, though, I want more than anything to make it all better for her, because nothing can beat that smile.

I want to tell her, but I'm afraid. I'm nowhere near as wonderful and smart as she is. She probably thinks I'm stupid. How many times has she bailed me and Harry out of trouble? How could I expect her to love someone as ordinary as me?

Love? Yes, I love her. If I could only tell her!

But I am plain, ordinary. I'm average at everything and I can't give her anything elaborate. Most of my things are hand-me-downs. She deserves the best of everything from life and is smart enough to get it. Her intellect amazes me and I'm afraid of holding her back. The best I can hope for is mediocrity.

I'm being daft. I should just tell her. It's _Hermione_, after all, she's one of the most understanding people I know.

What do I say, though? Hi Hermione, I know you probably deserve better than me, but I've got this secret crush on you, and we should go on a date. Or two. Or just skip that part and get married, because I'm afraid I might lose you.

Wow, I didn't even know that myself.

Anyway, maybe this is better:

Hi Hermione. We've been friends for a while, and over time I think I've developed feelings for you, so do you want to go on a date on the next Hogsmeade weekend?

Yeah, that sounds a lot better.


End file.
